


Short story chapter 508

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [11]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers from Fairy Tail's chapter 508, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Short story chapter 508

\- He’s not!

 

The one who screamed that gave Larcade a flying kick in his face, making him fell. That boy had blond hair and green eyes.

 

\- Who are you? - asked Larcade.

\- My name is Over. I’m Zeref and Mavis’ son. I was conceived because of the curse, and born inside the crystal of the Fairy Heart. They just needed to kiss.

\- That’s a lie! I’m Zeref’s son!

\- You are not.

 

Larcade used his orgasmic magic in Over, but it didn't work. Over smiled evily.

 

\- What?

\- I’m sorry, your magic doesn’t work on me. I don’t have a human side. I’m only a half demon-half fairy. I know everything about pleasure and agony, even if I never felt the pleasure.

\- That’s impossible!

\- Why you dyed your hair, Larcade? It was Zeref who told you to do it?

\- You know nothing!

\- I know everything… Cousin. About your lost memory, and how Zeref put that story in your head.

\- Don’t lie to me!

\- That’s not a lie. You are Zeref’s cousin.

 

Larcade couldn’t believe what Over was saying. He just tried to use his magic on him one more time.

 

\- That’s all you have? - asked Over, making appear a huge dragon made of rocks behind him -. That’s one of my illusions.

\- If you say it, it won’t make less effective? - asked Larcade, smiling.

\- Oh, no. Not my illusions. They are stronger than my mother’s ones. I just used fairy and demon magic in them. They won’t disappear if I don’t want it.

 

Larcade’s face changed. He knew that he couldn’t run. Over would find him in every place he went.


End file.
